dear sweetheart
by CherryxDarling
Summary: dear sweetheart, i miss you. if you don't call me back soon, i might kill sheen. with all my love, Cindy Vortex. Side-story to Reunited. CindyJimmy.
1. Part One

**This is random, I tell you. Remember in Chapter 1 (or two…it's named "Two Years"), when Cindy was discussing the days after Jimmy's departure? Well, here they are. The voicemails, emails, letters, phone calls. **

**Nothing is secret anymore.**

**Disclaimer: No ownage over anything…sadly.**

_**dear sweetheart**_

_**--**_

**DAY ONE:**

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: brainblast801

Subject: Please.

Cindy, I'm sorry. I know you weren't expecting to move (and I wasn't expecting, well _you know) _but ignoring me isn't the way to go. I know you. You aren't going to give up anytime soon.

Which is why you need to STOP THIS BEFORE IT GETS OUT OF HAND.

Please?

- Jimmy Neutron.

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: brainblast801

Subject: Please, please?

Cindy…I forgot to tell you something. You know that sweatshirt you left in my lab a few weeks ago?

Well, I hid it. And you're not getting it back until you call/email/text me. I'm serious.

You know how pathetic I feel right now, holding your sweatshirt hostage until you contact me? You must feel so flattered right now.

Also, tell Nick that if he takes you to the Homecoming Dance (because I _know_ you, Cindy!), he better keep his slimy hands to himself.

I'm serious.

- Jimmy Neutron.

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: brainblast801

Subject: You've got to be kidding me.

I'm sick of this. I'm going to call you now. And you _better_ answer.

Also, I talked to Libby and she said that you're not even mad but you're just being stubborn. Is that true? Because if it is, I might just have to leave Chicago and come back there. I think I'd rather you be mad at me than just you ignoring me because of your stupid pride.

C'mon, Vortex. For me?

- Jimmy Neutron.

--

**Jimmy Neutron calling…**

_Ignore._

**BEEP!** **One missed call; Jimmy Neutron at 10:23 a.m. on March 16****th****, 2008.**

_Heya, this is Cindy Vortex's phone! I didn't answer because I don't like you, so you probably shouldn't call me back. But leave a message anyways!_

**BEEP.**

"Cindy, call me back. I'm on my way to Chicago right now and I saw something and it reminds me of you. I can't tell you what it is unless you call me back, so…"

**BEEP.**

…

**Jimmy Neutron calling…**

_Ignore._

**BEEP! One missed call; Jimmy Neutron at 12:47 p.m. on March 16****th****, 2008.**

_Heya, this is Cindy Vortex's phone! I didn't answer because I don't like you, so you probably shouldn't call me back. But leave a message anyways!_

**BEEP.**

"Okay, I'll tell you. It was a dog that looked _just like_ Humphrey. Seriously. They looked like twins. Maybe they are. Um, yeah, well…call me back."

**BEEP.**

…

**Jimmy Neutron calling…**

_Ignore._

**BEEP! One missed call; Jimmy Neutron at 3:04 p.m. on March 16****th****, 2008.**

_Heya, this is Cindy Vortex's phone! I didn't answer because I don't like you, so you probably shouldn't call me back. But leave a message anyways!_

**BEEP.**

"Cindy Vortex. Call me back. This is SUPER important."

**BEEP.**

…

**Jimmy Neutron calling…**

_Ignore._

**BEEP! One missed call; Jimmy Neutron at 6:56 p.m. on March 16****th****, 2008.**

_Heya, this is Cindy Vortex's phone! I didn't answer because I don't like you, so you probably shouldn't call me back. But leave a message anyways!_

**BEEP. **

"I'm in Chicago, finally. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Really. And…I miss you. I really wish I didn't move. Oh, and also…CALL ME BACK."

**BEEP.**

…

**Jimmy Neutron calling…**

_Ignore._

**BEEP! One missed call; Jimmy Neutron at 9:14 p.m. on March 16****th****, 2008.**

…

**Jimmy Neutron calling…**

_Ignore. _

**BEEP! One missed call; Jimmy Neutron at 11:59 p.m. on March 16****th****, 2008.**

…

_Maybe now he gets the hint._

--

**DAY TWO:**

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: brainblast801

Subject: another day, and you're still ignoring me.

Now I'm a little annoyed. But I've decided that I guess I can give you time, because it's only been two days. I suppose _I_ would be mad too, if I were you. I guess I can't put any blame on you.

But when you're not mad anymore, please inform me. Thanks.

- Jimmy Neutron.

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: brainblast801

Subject: Wait.

I forgot to tell you that I'm sorry, again. And I know I'm probably coming off really desperate and lame, but a girl can do that to a guy, I guess.

I'm being subtle about something here. I hope you get the hint.

- Jimmy Neutron.

--

**DAY THREE:**

_Dear Cindy,_

_I decided that since my emails/phone calls/voicemails aren't bringing me any luck at all. You're still not talking to me. I just really hope you change your mind, soon. I start school here tomorrow and I won't have as much time to constantly try to keep and touch with you._

_In fact, my parents are taking my computer away soon because they want to get me a laptop (finally). So I won't be able to email you at all for a few weeks. But I guess that doesn't matter anyways, considering you aren't even responding._

_Listen, Cindy…I didn't mean to ever hurt or offend you. I was seriously shocked, that day when you told me that, and I _know_ I should have stopped you. I'm sorry. And yes, I do remember you always telling me that sorry never changes anything, but even _you_ can change your mind, Vortex._

_Just know that I'm not completely emotionless, like you think. I really (and I mean really) need to tell you something, but I don't want to put it in a letter/email/voicemail, because it's sort of private and I don't want anyone else to hear it. It's for _your_ ears only. _

_So if you ever get the chance, call me. _

_Because I miss you._

_Love,_

_Jimmy._

He put "love". Swoon!

--

**DAY FOUR:**

**Jimmy Neutron calling…**

**RING. RING. RING. RING.**

**BEEP! One missed call; Jimmy Neutron at 2:43 on March 19****th****, 2008.**

…

**Jimmy Neutron calling…**

**RING. RING. RING. RING.**

**BEEP! One missed call; Jimmy Neutron at 5:09 on March 19****th****, 2008.**

…

**Jimmy Neutron calling…**

**RING. RING. RING. RING.**

**BEEP! One missed call; Jimmy Neutron at 8:33 on March 19****th****, 2008.**

--

**DAY FIVE:**

**Libby Folfax calling…**

**RING. RING. RING. RING.**

**BEEP! One missed call; Libby Folfax at 9:28 on March 20****th****, 2008.**

_Heya, this is Cindy Vortex's phone! I didn't answer because I don't like you, so you probably shouldn't call me back. But leave a message anyways!_

**BEEP.**

"Hey, Cindy. It's Libby. Jimmy called me a little bit ago and he wants me to tell you to FUCKING CALL HIM. You heard me. He's tired of this and so am I! Or you can just email him, write him a letter, whatever. I'm pretty sure he'd rather hear your wrath than receive the cold shoulder from hundreds of miles away. He misses you, sweetie."

--

**DAY SIX:**

**Jimmy Neutron calling…**

**RING. RING. RING. RING.**

**BEEP! One missed call; Jimmy Neutron at 11:57 a.m. on March 21****st****, 2008.**

**--**

**DAY SEVEN: **

**No missed calls. **

**No incoming calls.**

**Voicemail empty.**

**INBOX OF **greeneyedgoddess

March 22nd, 2008. _No new emails. _

What. The. Hell.

--

**DAY…?:**

To: brainblast801

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: Um, hi.

Okay, I'm lame. I admit it. I know you called me like a bazillion times and I probably shouldn't have ignored you, and I'm _sorry_. Okay? Get it now? I'm SORRY.

But I mean, you're not completely innocent, either, Neutron. This is partly your fault. I mean, if you wouldn't have moved, none of this would be happening right now. You'd still be here and everything would be TOTALLY FINE. But no. You're gone and I know I told you that I uhm, _loved_ you and all, and I'm just wondering how you feel.

Because it might totally kill me if you don't like just TELL ME IF YOU LOVE ME BACK OR NOT. I'm not asking for a heartfelt love confession or any crap like that. I don't read minds, Neutron. But I'm sure with your genius ways and wonderful inventions, you can probably read mine.

SO EMAIL ME BACK, BEFORE I KILL SHEEN.

Love (that word just makes me SICK, you know?),

Cindy Vortex.

--

To: brainblast801

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: What. The. Hell. Neutron.

It's been a week. And I TOLD myself I wouldn't be obsessive (even though I've checked my email like every hour since I emailed you) about this, but I'm going insane. And Sheen is going to die, soon. I promise you that.

How hard is it to send me a DAMN email?! I don't like yelling at you when you're not in front of me because then I don't get the satisfaction of the fact that you can't run away. Because I would catch you. HA.

So now it's like you dropped off the face of the earth, and I just wish that none of this had happened and everything was back to normal because _come on_, Jimmy. I'm not happy and you're not happy (because I say you're not. And if you _are_ happy, I will come up to Chicago myself and kick your happy ass, got it?), so just stop the games.

I'm sorry (again), if that helps any. I really mean it.

But you shouldn't be such an asshole.

Not-So-Love-Anymore,

Cindy Vortex.

--

**APRIL 7****TH****: **

_Hey, you've reached the number of Jimmy Neutron. I'm not able to come of the phone right now, so please leave a message._

**BEEP.**

"You're lame, Neutron. Really. You haven't emailed me back, and it sucks that I have to resort to CALLING YOU. And you know what? You don't even answer. And I just _know_ you won't call me back, but just in case; I'M SORRY AND I MISS YOU. Is that enough for your big stupid brain to handle?"

**BEEP.**

--

**Six pages. Yes. **

**If you don't review, I will be absolutely livid.**

**Cookies, anyone?**


	2. Part Two

**Maybe I'm not so mean, after all. Why did I decide to continue this? Because you guys deserve it. Give yourself a pat on the back! KISSES TO EVERYONE.**

_**dear sweetheart**_

_**part two**_

_**--**_

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: brainblast801

Subject: I KNEW YOU WOULD CAVE.

Does this mean I automatically win?

I knew you couldn't handle it. It took you ahem, _a long freaking time_, but hey, you e-mailed me. And you called me. Good job!

Okay…I'm going to call you…and you're going to pick up. Right?

- Jimmy.

--

To: brainblast801

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: I'm going to kick your A-S-S.

No, you don't _win_. This isn't a game, you stupid idiot.

And yes, I could _handle_ it! You're pissing me off, you know that?! I called you because…well, I _was_ sorry for ignoring you for so long but now I'm RETHINKNG MY DECISION.

Call me all you want. My phone is…lost. And dead.

Whoops.

- Cindy.

--

**Jimmy Neutron calling…**

"_Hello?"_

"_You liar!"_

"_I wasn't lying. I miraculously found my phone like, five minutes before you called. It was under my bed."_

"_Really. Under your bed."_

"_I'm NOT LYING."_

"_Okay, I believe you!"_

"_You better. Now…what did you have to tell me?"_

"_Well, I wanted to -"_

**BEEP.**

"…_Jimmy? Are you there?"_

"…"

"_JIMMY NEUTRON."_

Fuck.

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: brainblast801

Subject: Before you kill me…

…my phone went dead. And I lost my charger.

But don't worry, because I found it…under my bed. No, just kidding; it was in my living room.

_Whoops_.

- Jimmy.

--

To: brainblast801

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: You're already DEAD TO ME.

You're so hilarious. Really.

Next to you call me, I'M NOT ANSWERING.

TAKE THAT, GENIUS BOY!

HAHAHAHA. COFFEE.

- cInDy VoRtEx.

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: brainblast801

Subject: How can I redeem myself?

I know. It's a wonderful talent of mine.

You better answer. I still have to tell you something.

Don't drink anymore coffee. It makes you…

Insane.

- Jimmy.

P.S. I hAtE iT wHeN pEoPlE tYpE lIkE tHiS.

Don't ever do it again.

--

**Cindy Vortex calling…**

"_Hello?"_

"_NEUTRON."_

"_Cindy."_

"_Hi."_

"…_Hey?"_

"_Okay, lay it on me."_

"_What?"_

"_You said you had to tell me something! So tell me!"_

"_Oh, right, that."_

"_YEP. DO IT NOW."_

"_Are you…drunk?"_

"_Like, no. Well. Maybe. Sorta kinda."_

"_What happened?"_

"_I went to a party."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_And there was punch."_

"_Okay…"_

"_SPIKED PUNCH. ARE YOU DEFT?"_

"_I get it! Maybe I should tell you tomorrow."_

"_No, I want to know NOWZ."_

"_Did you just say, 'nowz?'"_

"_Yes I said NOWZ."_

"_Why?"_

"_I like to add Z's to thingz."_

"_I can tell. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"_

"_NOO. TELL ME NOW…Z."_

"_Go to bed, Cindy."_

"_Okay, Neutron. But I'll just let you know that tomorrow I'll be bitchy because of this huge hangover I'm gonna have. Good luck!"_

"_Oh, God."_

**BEEP.**

**--**

To: brainblast801

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: on the behalf of Cindy…

She says sorry that she can't answer her phone but her mom took it away because she found out that Cindy got drunk last night. But she'll call you…whenever she gets it back.

So…how have you been doing?

AND WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO TELL CINDY.

I GOTTA KNOW.

IT'S KILLING EVEN _ME_.

EVEN CARL IS SUSPICIOUS.

DO YOU LOVE HER BACK?

OMGZ.

- Libby.

P.S. Can you tell I hang out with Cindy to much? (example: OMGZ).

--

**ONE WEEK LATER.**

**Cindy Vortex calling…**

**RING. RING. RING. RING.**

**BEEP! One missed call; Cindy Vortex at 3:43 p.m. on July 3****rd****, 2008.**

**--**--

To: brainblast801

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: You're making me mad.

I'm sure Libby already told you that I couldn't call or e-mail you because I got grounded. For getting drunk. And sneaking into the house. But I got caught. Yeah.

So, I called you and you didn't even answer. What's up with _that_?

Just…call me back. Or whatever.

- Cindy.

P.S. I can type however I want! Don't boss me around!

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: brainblast801

Subject: Sorry.

Yeah, she e-mailed me. Maybe you shouldn't have gotten drunk in the first place. If I was in Retroville I wouldn't have let you.

Sorry (again), but my parents said we need more "family time" and every time someone calls me my mom yells at me. As if it's _my_ fault.

I'll call you…tonight. Or tomorrow.

- Jimmy.

P.S. SORRY. GOSH.

And you're _not_ bossy?

Tch.

--

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: I'm nervous.

What if Jimmy tells me he loves me back?

That's insane.

Holy crap.

- Cindy.

P.S. OMGZ.

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: Don't be!

He will! Of _course_ he will.

No, it's not insane.

It's obvious. Duh.

Don't freak. Please.

- Libby.

P.S. We were merely freshman!

Sorry…I've been listening to too much music.

--

**THE NEXT DAY.**

**Jimmy Neutron calling…**

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey."_

"_What's up?"_

"_Not much. You're sober and not hyped on coffee, right?"_

"_Ha, _right_. I'm fine."_

"_Okay, good."_

"…_what's that noise?"_

"_What noise?"_

"_The beeping noise."_

"_Oh, that's a truck. It's backing up. Wade, stop it, I'll drop the phone if you do that."_

"_Wade?"_

"_Just some guy I hang with."_

"_Oh."_

**CUE AWKWARD SILENCE.**

"_Anyway, what I was going to tell is that -"_

"_SHEEN, I'LL KILL YOU."_

"…_Cindy?"_

"_Sorry, Sheen almost made me drop my phone into a fish tank."_

"…_I don't wanna know."_

"_Okay."_

"_So, I just wanted to say that I Lo-"_

**CRUNCH.**

**silence.**

"_Jimmy? What happened?"_

"_We're sorry, the number you are calling has either been disconnected, shut off, or -"_

Mother fu-

"Wade…"

"Sorry, man…I didn't mean to. But um…I'll pay for a new phone. Or, the truck driver will."

_i love you._

_--_

**No one is confused, right? Wade did something that made Jimmy drop the phone and it got ran over. **

**So…like it? Hate it? Tell me. Review. **

**NO, I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS. IT'S OFFICIALLY OVER. **

**GO READ REUNITED FOR MORE FLUFF. HA.**


	3. Part Three

**You guys realize that this is barely connected to **_**Reunited**_**, now, right? Because this was supposed to have ONE part, and it was supposed to show how desperate Jimmy and Cindy were after the move. Technically, parts two and three never happened in **_**Reunited**_**.**

**But I suppose you can all look past that, yes?**

**Anyway, no more after this, **_**I'm serious**_**. DON'T PRESSURE ME. YOU'LL LIKE THE ENDING.**

_**--**_

_**dear sweetheart**_

_**part three**_

--

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: Something happened...

I think Jimmy's phone totally got damaged, or something.

At least, I FREAKING HOPE SO.

Because if it didn't, that means he hung up on me or something.

The thing he has to tell me...it's torturing me, Libby.

What am I to do?

- Cindy.

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: Your mom happened!

Damaged? As in, water damage? Or, crunch damage?

I'm sure he didn't hang up on you, don't worry. He loves you too much to do that! Ha, don't kill me.

He'll tell your his deep secret in time, my friend. Don't fret, darling.

In the meantime, you should go shopping, with _me_.

NOW.

- Libby.

_**--**_

To:greeneyedgoddess

From: brainblast801

Subject: My apologies.

I had a little…mishap, with my phone. It got ran over.

But luckily, after convincing my parents that I might get hit by a car and end up laying helpless and phone-less in a ditch. So, I'm getting my new one tomorrow.

In the meantime, I guess we'll have to e-mail.

Are you mad at me? It wasn't my fault.

- Jimmy.

--

To: brainblast801

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: You better apologize!

Do you know how _frustrated_ I am? The suspense and anticipation is _killing_ me!

But yeah. You're calling me first thing. Because I want TO KNOW.

I guess I can't blame you for you getting your phone…ran over. I don't even want to know how you managed that, but whatever.

You can make it up by calling me.

- Cindy.

--

**Jimmy Neutron calling…**

"_Hello?"_

"_Got my new phone."_

"_Whatever happened to happy greetings? No 'hi' or 'hey' or 'how are you doing I'm sorry I haven't called you in THREE WEEKS.'"_

"_Cindy, it's been three DAYS."_

"_You said you were getting your new phone two days ago."_

"_I had to activate it. What are you, my mom?"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_I didn't meant that."_

"_Sure you didn't."_

"_I didn't!"_

"_Well, you know what? I don't need this, I should just go-"_

"_Cindy. Do. Not. Hang. Up. The. Phone."_

"_Did you read my mind?"_

"_What?"_

"_Seriously! Did you use that freaky little mind reader thing again? Are we going to switch bodies now?! NO I DON'T LIKE CHICAGO DON'T MAKE ME!"_

"_Calm down, you spaz. I didn't use anything."_

"_Sure. Whatever you say…"_

"_Do you want to hear what I was going to tell you or not?"_

"_YES."_

"_Thought so."_

**BEEP.**

"_What's that? Did you hang up? Is your phone dead? Are we screwed now?"_

"_I have another call."_

"_Don't take it! This is more important!"_

"_Cindy, this phone call is important-"_

**BEEP.**

**--**

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: Hey, now.

Guess what?

I think Jimmy is _cheating_ on me.

Wait, no. Never mind. We're not dating.

But _still_. I believe that he has been talking to another girl.

AM I RIGHT OR AM I PARANOID?

- Cindy.

P.S. I'm FUCKING PISSED OFF.

--

To: brainblast801

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your_ **girlfriend**__**.**_

Are you seeing another woman?

Because Cindy _loves_ you. You can't do that to her!

So…are you gonna tell me what you're going to tell Cindy? I'm her friend, you need my approval.

DO IT OR DIE.

- Libby.

P.S. If there's another girl…

…I will shoot you.

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: brainblast801

Subject: You're low.

Did you tell Libby that I had a girlfriend? Because I don't.

And now she's threatening to shoot me. Good job.

Just for that stunt, I might put off calling you for…a few days.

- Jimmy

--

**Cindy Vortex calling…**

**RING. RING. RING. RING.**

**BEEP! One missed call; Cindy Vortex at 6:31 p.m. on July 9****th****, 2008.**

**--**

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU.

I didn't mean for you to _e-mail_ Jimmy, stupid!

Now he's mad at me!

And he won't call me, _or_ answer my calls.

Damn it!

- Cindy.

P.S. Did you actually say anything about me in your e-mail?

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: …oops.

I'M SO SORRY.

I didn't know you didn't want me to ask him if he had a girlfriend, you should've said that. I believe you should keep calling/e-mailing/texting him until he answers.

He can't wait forever.

Even _you_, the most stubborn person in the world, gave in after awhile.

YOU WILL PREVAIL.

- Libby.

P.S. There is such a thing called a _voicemail message._

--

**Cindy Vortex calling…**

_Ignore._

**BEEP! One missed call; Cindy Vortex at 7:08 p.m. on July 9****th****, 2008.**

"_Hey, you've reached the number of Jimmy Neutron. I'm not able to come to the phone right now, so please leave a message."_

**BEEP.**

"I'm sorry, okay?! I was just angry and paranoid and frustrated when I e-mailed Libby, and she shouldn't have e-mailed you that in the first place. Why can't you just tell me what you were you going to tell me? It's still killing me! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please?

**SMALL PAUSE.**

I still love you."

--

**Jimmy Neutron calling…**

**RING. RING. RING. RING.**

**BEEP! One missed call; Jimmy Neutron at 7:10 p.m. on July 9****th****, 2008.**

"_Heya, this is Cindy Vortex's phone! I didn't answer because I don't like you, so you probably shouldn't call me back. But leave a message anyways!"_

**BEEP.**

"Cindy.

**SIGH. **

I love you, too. Call me back."

--

**Don't you love Libby?**

**The ending was nice, don't you think? Jimmy's such a jerk sometimes. Ha.**

**So, review. Go read **_**password accepted**_**, because it's in the same style of writing as this story.**

**Bye lovelies.**


End file.
